Modern Day Love Story
by DracosWifey
Summary: A Modern Day love story between our favorite Draco and Hermione. DM/HG, RW/PP, HP/GW/ and others as well.
1. Chapter 1

Hello All! It has been Quite some time since I have posted here and I am a little nervous posting a new story. I am probably a little rusty but have been working on this story for quite a few months. I will try my best to post chapters efficiently, life is crazy at the moment. I do hope you enjoy! Feedback is very welcome :)

-DracosWifey

Chapter 1

My Name is Leanna Abigail Granger-Malfoy. Yep thats right, my parents are none other than Hermione Granger amd Draco Malfoy. I'm 12 years old and I'm on a mission. You see my parents are not married. Infact, they are both engaged to other people. My mother is engaged to Bulgarian Quiddith Player, Viktor Krum. My father, to Astoria Greengrass. And I personaly dislike them both. You see I want my parents to marry eachother. What child wouldn't want that?

Hermione's POV

"Leanna!" I call for my daughter from the floo room, looking at my wristwatch, sighing, seeing as I'm already 15 minutes late for my date with Viktor.

My red, halter, sequened dress flows as I pace along the room, waiting for Leanna to grace me with her presence.

"I'm here, Mother" said a voice from behind me. I turn to see Leanna, dressed in a long black sleeved shirt, black skirt, green stockings with black snakes on them and black mary-janes. Her curly platinum blond hair had green streaks in it and had matching green eyeliner and shadow.

"Leanna, You cannot go to your fathers, house like that." I said and frowned.

Leanna picked up her overnight bag and walked toward the Floo.

"I don't care what father thinks, nor his bimbo of a fiancee" Leanna answered. "Besides, why should you care either, your ditching me for "Viktor, the king of Bon Bons"

Hermione sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Enough, Leanna. Just go to you fathers" Hermione said. "Love you, sweetheart"

Leanna picked up some floo powder, and before she left to Malfoy Manor she replied.

"Love you too, Mum"

Draco sat at his desk in his study, looking at some contracts for new businesses opening under Malfoy Enterprises. He was currently waiting the arrival of his daughter, late as always.

The roar of the floo signaled that some one was coming through.

Leanna stepped through, a smirk gracing he face

"Hello, Father" she said as she came through.

Draco looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Dinner is at 7, and you better change into something more appropriate" Draco said.

Leanna rolled her eyes and stomped off to her room to change.

It was 7:15, and Astoria had still not show up for dinner. Draco and Leannna sat paitently waiting. Leanna had changed per her fathers request. She had on sky blue dinner robes, her hair free of color and pulled back into a pony tail, all the dark make up removed and replaced with lighter. Draco had on black dinner robes and his blond hair slicked back.

Draco broke the silence with conversation.

"I assume you did well on your exams this year" he stated.

"Yes, all O's father, " Leanna answered.

"How's you m-" Draco began.

"DRACO!" A shreik came for upstairs.

Draco looked Leanna and then dashed out of the dining room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She had really done it this time. Leanna sat still as stone on her bed as she watched her father pace back and forth in front of her.

"What did you do?" Draco asked in a dangerously low tone.

"Whatever do you mean, father? I was sitting with you the whole time" she responded sweetly.

Except for the detour she took to Astoria's loo on the way down to dinner.

"Well Astoria certianly didn't didnt grow fins, blue hair and green skin!" he yelled. "She looks like a bloody mer-person! Not to mention she has lost a 50,000 Galleon contract for cancelling her show in Japan!"

Leanna stood up abruptly.

" How do you know she's not trying to frame me! She hates me! Every chance she gets she's rude and sneers at me!" she yelled.

This was true, Astoria was horrible to her when Draco's back was turned.

"Don't lie to me young lady! I have never seen such a thing, Astoria has no bad bone in her!" Draco yelled pointing his finger at her.

Leanna just shook her head, tears forming in her eyes

"You believe her over me. She's slytherin. They all lie and are cunning, they all do what's best for them." Leanna replied softly, wiping tears down her cheeks.

She was so much like her father, yes she lied at times and was cunning like him, had his attitude at times, but she had her mothers heart.

"I can't deal with this now, I'm owling your mother, and you're going home. Until you can act like adult and accept my fiancee, you are not welcome here. Our visists will be scheduled else where" Draco said as he left the room, the door slamming behind him.

Leanna threw herself on her pillows, and cried. The thought of not coming back here broke her heart.

30 minutes later, Leanna stepped out of her mother's fireplace, eyes red rimmed, and looking at the floor. She couldn't get over the fact that her father had kicked her out. It was just a silly prank, it could be fixed.

She saw the tense figure of her mother waiting, arms crossed, with a frown on her face. She was still dressed in her dress from earlier.

The floo sounded again, and out stepped Draco Malfoy.

"Go to your room, Leanna. Inky will bring you some dinner. We will talk about your punishment in the morning" Hermione said

Leanna pouted and stomped her way upstairs.

"Is your fiancee going to be ok?" Hermione asked as she sat on the sofa next to the fireplace.

Draco sat next to her.

"Yes, they had to undo a couple of jinxes and potions. I'm sorry you had to end your night short" he replied.

"No matter. Leanna will aplogise to not only Astoria, but to you as well" Hermione said.

" I shouldn't of said she wasn't allowed at the Manor."

"Too right, I saw the heartbroken look on her face" Hermione said.

" I did not raise her like this" Hemione said putting her face in her hands.

"Neither did I, but she did inherit our triats" Draco chuckled.

Draco looked at Hermione, who had lifted her head, and was now gazing back.

They searched eachothers eyes, seeing what had always been there, but both too stubborn to admit. Draco's hand tucked a stray hair behind Hermione's hair, and his face moved closer. Hemione's breathing began to quicken, and before she knew it, his soft lips were upon her's.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all! I do hope you're enjoying this story! I really do appreciate reviews and I eagerly await some more. On the the next chapter :)

Chapter 3

Neither of them hesitated about what was happening, they both knew they wanted it, yet it never seemed to go past kissing, until this night that is.

Draco layed Hermione back on the sofa, her leg hiking up so he could easily and comfotably lay down on top of her.

Her hands roamed through his soft blond locks as his hands travelled from her neck, down her side and over her hiked up leg, their breathing getting faster and faster.

The third time Draco traced his hand up Hermione's hiked leg, his hand went under the fabric of her dress, which earned a groan from Hermione.

As Draco's lips went from Hermoione's lips to her neck, Hermione's hands began to unbutton Draco's robe. With his free hand, Draco cast a non-verbal locking charm and silencing charm.

He quicky picked Hermione up from the couch, and gently lay her down on the thick red rug in front of the fire. Piece by piece, their clothing came off, and soon, their bodies were skin on skin, so warm, so right.

"Hermione- " said Draco

"Shh" said Hermione as she brought his head down to hers and kissed him.

Draco parted her legs and gently caressed her with his hand, her wetness making his member engorge even more.

Hermione sighed at the contact, She needed him.

He slowly slipped his member into her folds.

Hermione arched underneath him and began to meet his slow thrusts.

Draco captured Hermione's wrists in his one hand and brought his lips down to the nape of her neck.

Hermione was panting and moaning with pleasure.

That night they both were in bliss, the feelings of that night 12 years ago, all came racing back as the two clung onto each other and rode out ther glorious high's. Little did they know, that this was only the begining of things to come, and a life changing action.

They didn't speak. Just layed still, holding eachother. Thoughts running through their minds.

"Do you regret it?" Hermione wispered, her head laying on his bare chest, her hand resting on his abdomen.

"No." he said and he ran his fingers through her tousled curly hair.

"Do you?" he asked.

"Never." she replied

Hermione sat up.

"You should go, its late. It wouldn't do any good if Leanna found us like this." Hermione said.

Draco nodded and got up and began to dress.

"You're right, Astoria is probably wondering what's keeping me." He said

"Right" Hermione said.

"I'll floo you tommorow afternoon, to discuss Leanna's punishment" Draco said as he made is way to the floo.

They had agreed long ago that that would make decsions concerning Leanna together. So they would be on the same page. She was gald Draco was so active in Leanna's life. The made sure to spend time together as a family as well, as much as their scheduals allowed.

"Yes, Noon ok, maybe you could stay for lunch?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Sure, see you then, Goodnight, Hermione" He said and the flooed back home.

"Goodnight" she wispered.

Hermione made her way up the stairs, and stoppped at her daughters room, opening the door quietly.

She saw Leanna, still in her robes from her father's, curled up in a ball on her bed. The moons glow lit the young girl's room showing the blues and greens.

Hermione walked over to Leanna's bed and covered the girl up under her sheet. She saw the dried tear stains on her daughters cheeks.

Her daughter was a piece of work. She was just like her father when she wanted to be, but she was also like her mother in smarts and wit. If they still had houses at Hogwarts, she bet her daugter would be in Ravenclaw.

After the war, the houses were diminshed, they still held tribute to the Hogwarts founders, but they found less rivalry between the students.

Hermione left her daughters room and went to her own, where she showered and retired for the night. She had alot to think about.

Viktor stated they should send Leanna to year round boarding school in the America's. That it would be better for her to be "out of the way" so they could enjoy their "Newlywed life."

They had bickered back and fourth about it the entire dinner until she received Draco's owl.

Hermione didn't like that one bit. They had only been engaged for three months and he was already trying to step in as her father. Trying to control things. She was glad when she got the owl from Draco saying he needed her to come home.

Hermione wasn't so sure she wanted to be with a person like that. She looked at the engagement ring on her finger and sighed. He had changed since she said yes to his proposal.

And now the event that had happened with Draco, only confirmed she didn't want a life with Viktor anymore.

She knew Draco would never break his engagement to Astoria to be with her, and he shouldn't have too, just because she was, deep down inside, sort of still in love with him.

She needed somebody to talk to. After asking Inky too keep and eye on Leanna, Hermione left.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 4

At 10:45 in the evening, Harry Potter's floo roared. Harry and his wife, Ginny gazed at the floo, wondering who would be coming by at this time of night.

It was their best friend Hermione Granger.

"Hey, is it too late, I need someone to talk too" Hermione said, her head sticking through the fireplace.

"Sure, come on through, Mione , I'll put some tea on" said Ginny as she went to the kitchen and put on a kettle

Hermione came through the floo and sat at the Potter's kitchen table.

Harry joined her, and didn't miss the troubled look on his friends face.

"Everything ok, Mione" Harry asked. "Is Leanna ok?" he said putting his hand over hers.

"Yes, she's fine, she was sent home from Draco's for playing a nasty prank on Astoria" Hermione replied.

"What did she do this time? Do I have to go after George with a Bat Boogy Hex?" Ginny asked, placing the tea on the table.

"Only if he supplied her with potions to make someone look like a Mer-person" Hermione relpied, trying to keep herself from laughing.

"She didn't" chuclked Harry. Ginny smacked him on the arm.

"Blue hair, green skin and fins" Hermione supplied.

"I'll have to check on George with that, or better yet my children." Ginny said, a smirk on her face.

"The stuck up bitch probably deserved it" said Ginny.

"Gin" Harry sighed

"How are James and Lily doing?" asked Hermione as she sipped her tea, and changing the subject.

"Well Lily is happy that James is home from school, but James misses Leanna already" said Harry thoughtfully.

"They've only been apart for two days. We will have to get together after Leanna serves her punishment" Hermione said.

"So what was it that you needed to talk about?" asked Ginny.

Hermione told them about the whole Viktor fiasco, and how she wasn't sure if she wanted to go on with their engagement.

"That Bulgarian git, I'll hex him into the next century if he thinks he's going to talk about my Goddaughter like that" Harry said clenching his fists.

"Harry, its fine, I'm dealing with it, but theres more" she said hesitantly, looking down at her tea.

"What, Hermione?" Ginny asked curiously.

"You promise not to breathe a word to this to anyone. " she stressed.

"We promise" said Ginny and Harry simultainously.

" I -" she started

"You what, Hermione." asked Ginny, putting her arm around her friend.

"Draco and I had sex tonight" Hermione whispered.

Both Potter's eyes went wide.

''And I think I'm sorta still in love with him" she said.

"Wow. I dont think we were expecting to hear that" Ginny said slowly, as she sat down next to Hermione.

"Yea, neither was I. I mean we had a thing in the past, but it just didn't work. We argued all the time, and we mutually split and agreed to find other people. Ever since Leanna was born, we've been different, almost friends".

"You were only 18 at the time, you both had alot of growing up to do" said Ginny.

"Well what happened between you tonight, is alot more than what friends, do. And what if Leanna found out?" Harry asked.

"I know this Harry, and shes not going to find out" Hermione stated.

"So whats going to happen now?" asked Ginny, sipping her tea.

" Well, Draco is coming over for lunch to discuss Leanna's punishment, and then I need to break it off with Viktor." she said " Do you mind watching Leanna for a bit? It will be some time before she will be able to see James again"

"No problem, Mione. Get home and get some rest, sounds like you have a long day ahead of you tommorow" said Harry.

"Thanks, guys" Hermione said while hugging Ginny and Harry goodbye.

She waved as she flooed home.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello this is a short chapter kind of a filler, but some things were needed to continue the story. Life has been busy, so I do not know when I will be able to submit the next chapter. I do hope you enjoy, reviews welcome :)

Chapter 5

The next afternoon came quickly.

Draco, Hermione and Leanna were all seated at Hermione's kitchen table. Lunch was cooking while the two parents talked over the punishment for their daughter.

"First off Leanna, don't you have something to say to your father?" Hermione asked.

Leanna sat with her arms folded and pout on her face. Her hair was straightend and she wore a a muggle t-shirt with the words "Drama Queen" across it and a pair of denim muggle shorts. He eyes were down cast looking at the table.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"I didn't quite hear that young lady" Hermione snipped.

"I said I was sorry! It was just a joke!" she said loudly, lifting her head to look at her parents

" A cruel joke and one that cost Ms. Greengrass a job and paycheck" Hermione supplied.

Leanna looked down guiltily.

" Am I really not allowed back to the Manor, Father" Leanna whispered.

"I shouldn't of said that, Leanna, you know the Manor is your home too. But you need to stop pulling pranks." Draco said firmly.

"Yes, Father" she said.

"And I want you to write an apology letter to Astoria, a sincere apology" he said.

"Yes, Father." Leanna replied.

" And if you feel Astoria is being unkind to you, you need to tell me, and I will speak with her" said Draco.

"She will deny it. She hates me and mum" Leanna said quietly.

Draco got up from his chair and knelt down in front of his daughter. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. He could always tell when she was lying. And now, she wasn't.

"Leanna, you are first and foremost my daughter, you will always be the most important thing in my life. I will have a chat with Astoria, and if after it continues, let me know. If she can't accept you, then she can't be in my life." Draco.

At this point Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"But you love her" Leanna said, her eyes watery.

" I love you more, princess" Draco replied.

Leanna threw her arms around Draco and cried into his shoulder.

Hermione ubruptly got up from the table and went to the sitting room. She was so touched by Draco's words for her daughter.

Moments later Draco came in after her.

"Are you ok, Hermione?" a concerned Draco asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just touched about what you said to Leanna is all" she said wiping her tears.

He walked over and took her in his arms.

"She's the best thing I could ever ask for. I won't let any thing or anyone ruin that. She's our baby" he said caressing her hair.

Hermione nodded and pulled away.

"We should go hand out her punishment" she said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Are you ok, mum?" asked Leanna.

"Yes, dear I'm fine, just got emotional" Hermione replied.

" About your punishment" Hermione said. Leanna groaned.

"Starting tommorow, no visits with James or Watsonia, no owls, no telly, for two weeks" Hermione said.

"But Mum summer just started!" yelled Leanna.

"You should have thought about that before" said Draco.

Leanna sulked in her seat.

"You will however, be going to the Potters this afternoon for a bit, I have somethings to do. Then you can tell James, Lily, and Tori why you can't write to them or have visits with them." Hermione said.

"Yes, Mum" said Leanna.

*Ding*

"That would be lunch" Hermione said.

A couple of minutes later, Hermione brought out, meatball sandwhiches.

The three sat in silence eating their lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter. I know its not very long, but all the chapters serve a purpose. Enjoy :)

Chapter 6

After Hermione sent Leanna off to the Potters, Draco stayed behind for a few moments.

"How's Astoria doing?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, shes fine, back to her normal self" Draco responded.

"Well thats good no lingering effects" Hermione said.

"Yeah" Draco nodded.

The two stood in an awkward silence.

"Well I should get going. Astoria wants to go shopping for wedding invitations and centerpieces" He said dully.

Hermione's stomach twisted.

"Oh ok, um see you Sunday for dinner, usual time?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, at Angelo's this week" he replied.

"Ok, see you then" Hermione replied softly.

Before she knew it, Draco came over and placed a light kiss on her cheek, then walked to the floo, and was gone.

Hermione's hand went to the spot on her cheek where she still felt the tingle of Draco's lips. After all this time, he still had that affect on her.

A little while later, Hermione was in front of Viktor's flat. She had stood there for the past five minutes, not knowing what to say when she walked in.

Finally, she knocked. She heard voices and shuffling before Viktor opened the door slightly.

"Hermy, vot are you doing here?" He asked with a panicked look on his face.

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"What's going on in there Viktor, and why are you in just a robe?" she asked crossing her arms

"Nothing. I vos just napping" he said quickly.

"I don't think so" said Hermione as she took Viktor by surprise and pushed her way in. She looked around for a moment and then took a whiff. Thats when she could smell it. The smell of, sex.

"Who's here?" she yelled, wand in her hand, ready to go if needed.

A small petite blond jumped out from the closet. Clad only in a sheet.

"Napping, huh, Viktor, and she was just your pillow I bet" Hermione growled.

"Well you just made this much easier for me" she said as she took off the engagement ring and threw it at him.

"Hermy it's-"

"Don't even speak to me. We are done. Not only do you dislike my daughter, but you can't even be faithful to me. " Hermione said dangerously low.

" Your daughter is nothing but trouble, just like her father." he said angrily.

Before he knew it, Hermione slapped him across the face.

"Her father is a better man than you ever will be" she said and apparated home.

Hermione went home to calm down before she picked up Leanna. She didn't want to see her like this. She was so angry, yet so relieved she didn't tell Viktor the real reason why she was ending the engagement.

Of course she knew it would be all over the Prophet tomorrow morning, but she wanted Leanna to hear it from her.

After a bit, Hermione made a floo call to Harry to send Leanna back home.

Leanna was reluctant too return home, because she knew it was the beginning of her punishment.

When Leanna came through, she noticed her mum was in a sullen mood.

"Everything ok, mum?" Leanna asked as she sat down next to her mother.

"I have something to tell you, Leanna" Hermione said. " Viktor and I are not getting marrired, I caught him with another woman" Hermione said.

"Oh, mum, Im sorry that your hurting" Leanna said as she hugged her mother,

"Thank you, sweetie, but I will be ok, things were not working out anyway" Hermione said.

" Its my fault, isn't it?" Leanna said.

"Some, but not all of it, he just changed, I didn't know who he was anymore" Hermione said.

They sat for a few minutes before Hermione spoke up again.

"You hungry sweetie?" Hermione asked.

Leanna smiled "Famished" she said.

"Chinese sound good?" Hermione asked,

"Absolutely"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A few weeks went by and so did the shock of the breakup with Viktor. Sure enough, the Daily Prophet got wind of it and it was headline news for a week. Harry and Ginny were there to support her, as was her daughter. Draco had come by now and then to take Hermione and Leanna to their weekly family dinners. Leanna loved that time together. It felt like they were a real family.

Hermione was happy. She didn't grieve as much as people thaught she would. She was content with life at the moment.

Leanna's time at the Manor was more enjoyable, seeing as Astoria barely showed up when she was there.

Leanna was currently spending the weekend at her fathers. Her mum was under the weather and didn't want her to catch what she had. She was listening to her ipod when her father knocked on her bedroom door. Her room looked exactly the same as the one at her mothers house, and she liked it that way

"Hi father" she said as she pulled her headphones off of her ears.

"I'm going to Diagon Alley to pick up some things, anything you need?" he asked.

Leanna thought for a moment.

"Can you get me some licorice wands?" she asked.

"Sure, be back in a bit, Jinxy is here if you need anything" he said as he left.

'Thank you, Father" she said as she put her headphones back on.

A little while later, Leanna could hear someone yelling her fathers name. To her dismay it was Astoria.

Leanna cautiosly made her way down the stairs and saw the tall brunette in the foyer. Her hair was wavy and fell to the waist. She was wearing purple dress robes.

"He's not here, He went to Diagon Alley" Leanna said softly.

Astoria's head snapped up to her. A scowl appeared on her lips.

"I didn't expect you to be here" Astoria sneered.

"My mum is sick. She sent me here so I wouldn't get sick too." Leanna said softly.

"I don't give a hippogriffs arse about your mum, or about you for that matter" Astoria sneered.

"I'm very aware of how you regard me, you remind me every time you get the chance" said Leanna, her voice trying to remain strong.

Astoria walked toward Leanna with her finger pointed at her.

"You listen here you little brat, you best keep your mouth shut to your father about me, in 6 months I will be the Lady of this house and I refuse to let your little antics stop it from happening. You will respect me" She said.

Before she knew it, Astoria's hand had slapped her across the face. Leanna gasped, and her eyes started to water

"Thats for making me lose my job in Japan" She sneered

"Astoria" came a dangerous voice from the floo room door.

Astroria gasped and turned around, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Draco, darling, we were just talking " she said sweetly.

"I heard everything." he growled. He looked at his daughter on the stairs, the angry welt on her cheek, bright red.

"Come here, Leanna" He said softly.

Leanna quickly went to her father and began to sob in his arms. "It hurts daddy. I didn't say one mean thing to her"

"Shh. It's ok baby" he said holding his daughter, running his hand over her hair.

Astoria rolled her eyes.

"Leanna, I want you to go back up to your room, and stay there until I come up ok?" he said softly.

She nodded and quickly ran past Astoria, who was currently looking at her nails, and went up to her room. When Draco heard Leanna's door shut, he set a silencing charm. He did not want his daughter hearing this.

"How dare you lay a hand on my child" Draco growled.

Astoria rolled her eyes.

"Get over it, Draco, she deserved it" Astoria replied snootily.

"You had no right, Hermione and I alredy delt with her punishment." he said angrily.

"I am going to be her stepmother, I needed to show some athority" She sneered.

"No, You are not. After lying to me about how you treat my daughter, and after what you pulled tonight, you really think I'm going to marry you?" He yelled.

"Draco you are going way over board" Astoria panicked.

"No. It's over. Leanna is the most important thing in my life, and if you think for one second that you are going to get away with this, you are wrong. I want you out, You are no longer welcome here. The wedding is off." he said.

As soon as those words were spoken, the engagement ring disappeared from Astoria's finger and the wards of the manor forced her out.

A/N Sorry about the long update I have been really busy, I hope this was a good chapter , please review and thank you for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Draco found Leanna sitting on the seat near her window, holding the lion that he had given her when she was three. The dim light shone in her room. He walked over and sat next to her, Leanna layed her head on her fathers shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her. He waved his wand and the welt and pain disappeared from Leanna's cheek.

"Thank you" she said softly.

"I'm sorry baby, I should have never let it get this far" Draco said quietly.

"She acted very well around you, it was hard for you to believe. I guess you had to see it for yourself" Leanna replied.

"I will never forgive myself for this" He said sadly.

"It wasn't your fault" Leanna said.

"She won't be coming back, the wedding is off" He said dully.

"Grandmother won't be too happy" Leanna said.

"Oh but she will be furious with the Greengrass' " He said.

"Mum too" she said. "What made you come back?" Leanna asked.

"I didn't know what flavor licorice wands you wanted." he said.

Leanna smiled.

Draco and Leanna spent the rest of the day and evening, telling stories, playing games, eating junk food and pizza and watching films into the night. The next morning the daughter and father wouldn't know what hit them.

The next morning Draco went to Leanna's bedroom to wake Leanna for breakfast. When he peeked in she wasn't in her bed. He glanced to the right side of the room and saw the bathroom door shut. He went over and knocked on the door.

"Leanna, breakfeast will be ready soon" he said through the door.

"I want mum" she said shakily.

"Whats the matter, are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"I just want my mum" she cried.

He hated to bother Hermione when she was sick, but he didn't know what else to do.

"Leanna, are you sure I can't help you,?" he attemped.

The door swung open and he saw his daughter, eyes red rimmed, breathing heavily.

"I got my period" she said quietly, and slammed the door.

Draco's skin went pale and eyes went big, No, he could not help with this at all.

He quickly flooed to Hermione's house, to find her emerging from the loo.

"Draco, everything ok?" she asked. She noticed he looked as pale as she did.

"I -uh- Leanna needs you" she stammered.

"What happened?" she asked concerened.

"She -ah- she" he tried to get the words out.

"Draco is she ok?" Hermione asked nervously.

"She got the thing women get every month around the same time" he said blushing slightly.

Hermione thought a moment before she realized what he was telling her.

"Oh, my" she said before running to the loo, and emerging with a package in her hands.

Draco and Hermione returned the the Manor, running to her daughters room.

"Leanna, sweetie, it's mum" Hermione said outside of the bathroom door.

Leanna quickly opened the door and pulled her mum in.

A bit later the two met Draco in the dining room, where they found him eating french toast.

"Is everything ok?" he asked the two ladies.

"Yes. Just a bit of a shock, but mum gave me some stuff to help" Leanna answered as she dug into her french toast.

"Would you like to stay for breakfeast, Hermione?" Draco asked.

Hermione was about to reply, when bile rose in her throat and she ran to the nearest loo.

"I guess thats a no, then" Draco said as he continued to read the Daily Prophet .

When Hermione returned, she felt much better.

"Hey, mum, not to get too personal, but when was your last cycle? The last one marked down was about 7 weeks ago." Leanna said looking at the small calender her mother gave her.

Hermione blushed.

"Thats impossible, I always mark down-" Hermione paused, she hadn't remembered getting it in the past 6-

Bloody Hell was the only thought going through her head at the moment.

A/N- Another chapter done. Please feel free to review. Thanks :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hermione sat on the cold table in an exam room at St. Mungos. She was waiting for a healer to give her her test results. She couldn't be, she just couldn't. The only person she recently was with was, she only groaned.

The door opened and a cheery red-headed healer came in.

"Hello, Ms Granger" the healer said.

"I'm Healer Notty" she said.

"Now your test results came out fine, but congratulations are in order" she said happily.

Oh no, Hermione thought.

"You're pregnant!" the healer squeeled. Hermione gave a weak smile.

"Here is a percripion for your prenatal potions, and the next appointment with Healer Grey in the Maternity Ward." said Healer Notty.

"You are all set to go, have a nice day" The healer said and left,

Hermione felt numb. How was she going to tell Draco and Leanna, Draco was engaged to be married. It would be horrible if word got out that he got another witch pregnant.

Hermione walked to the waiting room, only to see her daughter waiting.

"Where's your father?" she asked Leanna.

"Oh he got an owl, from his attorney, he had to finalize some paperwork regarding Astoria" she replied.

"Oh" Hermione said as she sat down next to her daughter.

"The wedding's off, he saw her yell at me and hit me" Leanna said quietly.

"She hit you?" exclaimed Hermione.

"Mum, calm down, it's ok father and grandmother are handling it" she said.

Hermione took a few deep breaths.

"Mum, did the healers say what was wrong?" Leanna asked.

"Uh- yes, I have to go to Diagon Alley to get some potions." Hermione replied.

"Will they make you feel better? When will the illness go away?" Leanna asked.

"Yes they will make me feel better, but it's not an illness" Hermione said.

"I don't understand, mum" Leanna said

"Leanna, I'm pregnant" Hermione sighed.

"What?" Four voices replied. Hermione turned her head to see surprisingly Harry and Ginny, and you guessed it, Draco.

Leanna, James and Lily were sent outside while the grown up talked. Ginny had locked the door and put up a silencing charm.

"Wonder what they're talking about" James stated out loud. His messy black hair slightly covered his green eyes as he started at his house

"My mum's going to have a baby" Leanna said quietly.

"Really? You're going to be a big sister?" Asked an excited Lily. Her dark red hair shone in the sunlight and her green eyes sparkled at the thought of a baby on the way.

"Yeah, I guess so" Replied Leanna

"Is Viktor, the father?" asked James.

"I'm not entirely sure, I wouldn't even know if they were doing that" Leanna grimaced.

"I'm sure your mum will tell you eventually" said James, as he turned and walked away.

"Yeah" Sighed Leanna as she followed Lily and James to the treehouse out in the backyard.

The four adults were sitting at the kitchen table at The Potter Residence. No one knew what to say. They all knew Hermione and Ginny were both expecting.

"So, Mione, whats on your mind?" asked Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Keep the baby, naturally." she said.

"When are you due?" asked Ginny.

"End of April" she said.

Draco's face was as still as stone. So many thoughts were going through his head. He thought, after things had settled down, that they could try being a real family. But, now, it didn't seem possible.

"When are you going to let, Viktor know?" Harry asked cautiously.

"He's not the father, Harry" Hermione replied softly. " I didn't sleep with him our entire courtship" she said.

Draco's head shot up.

"But that means that-" Ginny began.

"Yes" Hermione said as her eyes began to water.

Arms wrapped around her, neither Ginny's or Harry's. The two watched in silence at what unfloded in front of them.

"Do you mean to tell me, that night, we-" Draco softly began.

Hermione only nodded and started to cry into his chest.

"Oh, Hermione please don't be upset, it's not good for the baby" Draco said wrapping her in his arm while the other ran caressed her head.

"But y-you m-must hate m-me" she sobbed.

"Hermione, yes we've had our ups and downs, and yes before we fought like cats and dogs, but we we so young then, maybe the decison we made was wrong, but I've never hated you" he said in a soothing voice.

"Draco, I-I'm still in l-love with you" She confessed.

Draco's heart soared. He had been wanting this for so long.

"I love you too, Hermione" he said as he leaned his head down and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

The three children peered through the window.

James stood back and grinned.

"Looks like your mum and dad are getting back together" he smiled.

A huge smile formed on Leanna's face as she threw herself into James' arms.

_Not only am I getting a sibling, but a new cousin too! _ Lily thought as she smiled.

A/N I know its a little short but I needed a chapter to transition to the next step. Enjoy :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After a little while, when Hermione had calmed down, Draco and Hermione had decided to sit down and talk about what step to take next. Of course, they had to tell Leanna and Draco's mother the news, but first they needed to figure out living arrangements.

"I want you and Leanna to move to the Manor with me" Draco said.

" Draco, I love my place, and I hate to give it up, we have plenty of room , why can't you come there? And don't you think its a little too soon for us too be living together, what will people say?" Hermione said.

"I don't give a damn what people say, Hermione! I want to live like a real family, and some day be a proper husband and father" He said.

"Slow down, Draco, we need to take this one step at a time, and marrige, the press would have a field day, tying the not so soon after our breakups." She said calmly.

"You, you dont want to get married?" he asked softly.

Hermione went over to Draco and sat next to him on his leather couch in his study,

"Of course, I do, I just don't want Leanna's name or our names and this baby dragged through the mud. People will figure it out with my due date and the time we were engaged to others, that we had an affair of sorts. That would only start problems." Hermione said

"I know, I just, don't want to lose you again, love" He said caressing her face.

"You won't, I promise" She said kissimg him.

"So what do we do?" he asked.

"Well what did Ron and Pansy do, when they wanted to be together, but the knew it wouldn't be accepted?" she asked.

"They moved somewhere small and queit." He said "I do love England, but a change of scenery, wouldn't hurt."

"And we'd be just a floo travel away from our friends" Hermione said.

"Ok. It's settled, we'll move. Only mother, The Weasleys, The Zabini's and The Potters will know where we are" he said. "And Leanna will still be able to go to Hogwarts with everyone. So any Idea's?" Draco asked.

* * *

><p>Stirling , Scotland was a beautiful place indeed. It had so much history and the wizarding community was small.<p>

After some persuasion from Draco, Hermione finally agreed to get married, People would eventually find out and she came to the conclusion that no matter what, people will find out the truth.

Leanna was thrilled that her parents were going to get married, but also she was going to be a big sister. She was saddened that she would be so far from James and Lily, but she could still make floo visits like Pansy, Ron and their daughter Watsonia do. Once things get settled, she would be allowed to have them visit.

The wedding would be a small one, and only a handfull of guests were chosen to attend. Ron, Pansy, who was 6 months pregnant with twins, and their 13 year old daughter, Watsonia, Mrs, Malfoy, who was thirilled about gaining another grandchild and Hermione as a daughter in law, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Molly was delighted too cook and bake for the ceremony, and Arthur touched that Hermione asked him to walk her down the aisle, Harry, Ginny, who was standing up for Hermione, and James and Lily, Blaise Zabini, who was standing up for Draco, his wife, Celeste and their children, Zander and Giovanni.

At sunset, on the day of August 8th, Hermione made her way down the aisle, Arthur Weasley escorting her. She wore a knee-length white gown, strapless, that has a small diamond pendant of a dragon on her right side above her hip. The skirt was pleated and flaired out just enough, so that when she twirled it followed the movement. On her feet she wore, white gem encrusted sandals, with just a small heel. Her hair was in light curls, with half of it held back with diamond barrette. And with the sun shimmering on her skin, her light make up sparkled. In her hands she held a bouqet of lillies.

Draco chose to wear black traditional wizarding dress robes, and let his hair fall naturally. Pinned to his robes, was a single lily.

Ginny stood on the right side of the officiate, wearing a royal blue spaghetti strapped dress that fell just above her knees, black 3 inch sandals on her feet, her auburn locks curled and left down naturally, and holding a small boquet of white lillies.

Across from her stood Blaise, who wore royal blue dress robes, and stood proudly for his best mate.

Leanna stood next to Ginny in a white dress that fell to her knees, that had a royal blue sash around the waist, that was tied with a bow in back. Her blond curly locks were pulled back in a french twist with a lily adorning it.

Before Hermione knew it, she reached the end of the aisle.

"Good Day" said the officiate.

"We are gathered here to day to witness the magical bond of Marriage between Draco and Hermione"

Draco and Hermione smiled at each other.

The officiate asked the bride and groom to join hands and wrapped a lilac silk ribbon around their wrists.

"Do you Draco, take Hermione to be your Wife? Do you vow to protect, love and honor her until death parts you?" asked the officiate.

"I vow to do so" said Draco as he looked into Hermione's eyes.

"Do you Hermione, take Draco to be your Husband? Do you vow to protect, love and honor him until death parts you?" the officiate asked.

"I vow to do so" she replied as a tear fell down her cheek as she smiled.

The officiate pointed his wand at their wrapped wrists,

" Redimio animus quod pectus pectoris forever" he spoke.

A white light surrounded their hands and slowly faded.

"I now pronounce you, Husband and wife" said the smiling officiate, and before he could say so Draco pulled Hermione in his arms and kissed her.

A/N redimio animus quod pectus pectoris forever ( bind souls and hearts forever)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I look forward to your reviews :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hermione placed a framed picture of herself, Draco and Leanna on the mantle of the fireplace in the parlor, a picture from the ceremony a few days ago. It was a cozy beautiful house. They had most of the big things un packed and put into place. All that was left was boxes of books, odds and ends and personal items.

Taking a break, Hermione passed the kitchen and saw that Jinxy and Inky were putting items in their places. The two elves were estatic to be moving and seving the family. Hermione agreed to let them cook meals and help with chores around the house. They were even giving thier own quarters where they could sleep and relax on thier time off.

Hermione made her way up the stairs to the second floor. The first door on the right was Leanna's room. Hermione peeked her head in and saw Leanna putting some pictures up on her white oak nightstands. Hermione also observed the color of the room.

"Lilac, huh?" Hermione asked as she leaned against the door.

"Oh Hi mum, yeah I needed a change in color" Said a smiling Leanna.

Hermione walked over to the double bed and sat down.

"Mum, I have my own balcony, how cool is that?" Leanna beamed.

"I know, your father and I do too. I can picture myself sipping on tea and reading a nice book out there" Hermione said. Her morning sickness was almost non exsistent thanks to the potions she was on.

"Yeah, that does sound nice mum. Hey I received a letter from James asking if I could go to Diagon Alley to get our school things tomorrow, can I go?" Leanna asked hopefully.

"Sure, I'll give you some money and I'll floo you there tommorow." Hermione replied.

"Great! Thanks Mum" Leanna said as she hugged her mother.

"Don't forget, to give me a list of people you want for your bithday party." Hermione reminded her daughter.

Leanna's birthday was on September 28, she would be in school then and Draco and Hermione wanted to have a party for her. It would be held at a muggle roller rink. Most of Leanna's friends knew how to skate, so it shouldn't be a problem.

"Ok mum, James and Soni of course, maybe a few others from school. I'll give you the list by the end of the week."

"Alright, goodnight sweetie. See you in the morning" Hermione said as she kissed her daughter.

"Night mum" replied Leanna.

* * *

><p>A few days later, after Leanna's shopping trip to Diagon Alley, Hermione recieved a letter from Harry with the latest edition of the Daily Prophet attached.<p>

_Dear Hermione,_

_I thought you may want to see this edition of the Prophet. It's not to startling, but London has noticed your's and Draco's disappearance._

_-Harry_

**Where are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger?**

**By Rita Skeeter**

It has been quite some time since we have seen the the Golden Trio's Hermione Granger and the dazzling Draco Malfoy, and I wonder, where exactly have they been.

Their daughter, Leanna, however was seen shopping in Diagon Alley recently with the famous Harry Potter and his family. We desperatly tried to ask young Miss Malfoy the wearabouts of her parents, but we were quickly shunned away by Mr Potter, saying "No Comment".

Obviously Mr Potter knows the whereabouts of Miss Malfoy's parents, and is not saying a word.

We asked Draco Malfoy's ex fiancee, Astoria Greengrass, if she knew anything about Draco's disapperance, and she claimed " That arrogant snake is no doubt with his daughter's mother, he is in love with her after all, and I don't give a hippogriff's arse where they me be, good riddance. I've moved on" Ms. Greengrass said as she walked of with her newest beau, Zacharias Smith.

Could it be that Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger ran off together? This reporter will find out for her loyal readers.

"Oh I could kill that beetle" seethed Hermione.

"Calm down , love. They are going to find out eventually. You do after all, have to go to St. Mungos for your checkups" said Draco as he rubbed her back.

"I know, they will have field day when we send Leanna off on the train. You know they will be waiting there, to see if it's true." said Hermione.

"We will give it to them straight and right to the point."said Draco.

"I guess it's for the best" said Hermione.

The two went on with their day, preparing for Leanna's birthday party that night.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review, its what fuels me to keep writing :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

September first came quickly, and Hermione's "Baby Bump" showed just slightly. Today would be the day, after they sent thier daughter off on the Hogwarts Express, that they would give a short, very short interview to the press and return to the Potters for a luncheon, before heading back home.

James, Watsonia and Leanna were starting their thrid year, and Lily was due to start Hogwarts in two years time.

Pansy was as big as ever, and at now 8 months and ready to give birth to the twins.

Blaise and his wife were there to see off their eldest, Zander in his first year.

"I'll miss you mum." said a teary eyed Leanna as she embraced her mother in a hug.

"I'll miss you as well my darling" said Hermione as she caressed her daughters hair.

"Promise you'll owl me with any news of the baby?" she asked

"Of course dear" replied Hermione.

Leanna turned to Draco.

"I love you, Daddy" she said as she put her arms around his waist.

"Love you more, Princess" he replied as he held her.

"Lea, come on, we have to get a good compartment on the train!" yelled James.

Leanna smiled and headed to her friends.

Draco and Hermione watched as Leanna, Soni and James headed of to board the train, not missing the motion of James gently taking Leanna's hand and lacing their fingers together.

Hermione leaned into Draco's arms and sighed.

"I believe Leanna has been bitten by the love bug." she said to her husband.

Draco took a deep breath. His little girl was growing up.

The children boarded the train without any problems and as soon as the Potters, Malfoy's, Zabini's and Weasley's stepped into Diagon Alley, the reporters went insane.

"Mr Malfoy? Is it true you're in love with Ms. Granger?"

"Where have you been?"

"Do you still live here in London?'

Draco held up his hand, "Quiet!"

Naturally the press became silent.

'I still have it' he said to himself.

"I will give a very short, very brief statement" He said.

"Hermione Granger and I are married. We no longer live in England. We are VERY happy, and we are expecting a child in 7 months. Thank you." He said as he took his wife and flooed to the Potters followed by the Zabini's and Weasleys.

* * *

><p>"Well, that will make headline news tomorrow" said Pansy as she sipped her tea.<p>

"It will get mine and Harry's life out of the spotlight for a bit" replied Ginny.

"I'm just happy we don't have to venture to London very often. The privacy of the country is very relaxing" said Hermione.

"When do you go to St. Mungos for your check up?" asked Ron

"Well we actually changed it to today since we had to bring the children to the station, figured mine as well kill two birds with one stone. " replied Hermione.

"Granger , I didn't think you were the type to hurt harmless animals" said Blaise with his eyebrow raised.

"Blaise, darling its a muggle saying" laughed his wife.

"Ah yes you would know, wouldn't you dear" Blaise said kissing his wife in her temple.

"Well, I hate to cut this short, but Mia and I must be getting to her appointment and head home." said Draco, who took Hermione's hand to help her out of her seat.

"We should meet up for lunch next week, I'll owl you Pans, Gin, Selene" said Hermione, as she hugged them goodbye.

"Unless I'm in labor, sounds great to me" said Pansy, who was rubbing circles on her swollen stomace.

Draco and Hermione bid the rest goodbye and made their way through the floo to St. Mungos.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Hermione Malfoy, I have an appointment with Healer Wood at 12:45" Hermione spoke to the receptionist at the front desk of the Maternity Ward.<p>

"I will let Healer Wood know you're here Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Please have a seat " responded the receptionist who smiled kindly.

Hermione and Draco didn't have to wait long.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy, you can follow me" spoke a nurse who was waiting forr them at the treatment area door.

Hermione was instructed to have a seat on the examination table and to wait until the doctor comes in.

"Nervous?" asked Draco as he rubbed Hermione's back.

"Anxious " Hermione said.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy, or should I say, Hermione" smiled the brunette healer who walked in the room.

"Katie Bell?" gasped Hermione.

"Actually, Wood now, has been for 5 years " smiled the healer.

"Oh wow, congratulations" said Hermione.

Katie narrowed her eyes. "Mr Malfoy" she said.

Draco nodded sternly. "Mrs Wood."

"Ok lets see how far along you are, Hermione" said Katie as she got her Medi-wand ready.

Hermione leaned back on the table and lifted her shirt.

"Ok, you will feel a cooling sensation and then you will be able to see on the screen what I am seeing" said Katie.

Hermione nodded and focused her eyes on the projector screen. She felt a cool sensation and an image appeared on the screen.

"According to my wand, you conceived on June 21, which makes you two and a half months pregnant. Let me just zoom in so I can get a clearer veiw of the fetus." said Katie

Draco took a deep breath and waited again for Katie to talk.

"Oh my" said Katie smiling.

"What, is everything ok?" asked a panicked Hermione.

"Oh yes just fine, but you dont have one fetus, you have two, you are going to have twins" said Katie.

A huge smile graced both Hermione and Draco's faces.

A/N Twins! Yay! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :)


	13. Chapter 13

Leanna 13

As Hermione and Draco were waliking out of St. Mungos, they didn't notice a cloaked figure following their every move.

Just as the couple turned down an alleyway to apparate home, they head a voice shout.

"Mon-vous être stérile!"

A beam of violet shot out from the darkness and hit hermione square in the back.

Draco caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hermione!"

An evil laugh sounded.

"Now you will suffer for destroying my families chance at the Malfoy name"

Draco looked up to see an enraged Astoria Greengrass.

Before he could say anything, a group of Auors appeared and stupefied Astoria.

Harry Potter was among them.

"Draco! What happened?" he said as he ran toward the couple.

"She hit Hermione with a spell, it was in italian, but I'm not sure what it means, I have to get her to the hospital" He said lifting his wife and jogging back the short distance to St. Mungos.

* * *

><p>Draco, Harry, Ginny, the Zabini's, and Weasleys( Ron and Pansy only) were all waiting in the Magic Reversal Ward. Molly and Arthur were currently attending to the children, and Leanna was on her way from Hogwarts, with James and Soni.<p>

There were very scattered updates on Hermione's condition and if Draco had his way, every Nurse or Medi-witch or wizard would be hexed if he didn't get more answers soon.

"Daddy!" said Leanna as herself and her two friends came out from the floo.

She ran into Draco's arms and began to cry.

"Is mum going to be alright? What about the baby?" she said searching her fathers eyes.

"Calm down sweet, we know she is stable but they wont tell us much more than that" Draco said running his hand down her curls.

"What happend, dad?" asked James as he sat next to his mother.

"Astoria Greengrass attacked her with a spell, one in italian. We are not quite sure what it means, but shes getting charged with attempted murder of a woman and unborn child. She most likely will get life in Azkaban." Harry said as the women began to shed tears.

"If I ever see her again, I'll kill the bitch myself" Leanna mumbled.

"Hey, don't talk like that, its taken care of" Draco replied.

"Mr. Malfoy," said the head healer.

"Yes" He said as he walked over to the healer.

"I'm healer Westin, may we talk privately ?" she asked.

Draco just nodded.

* * *

><p>The brunette healer led him to a small conference room. The both sat at the small table.<p>

"Mr. Malfoy, we have discovered the spell that hit Hermione,

Draco stared at the healer, emptiness in his eyes, pain becoming more evident. He slightly nodded, letting Healer Westin know she could continue.

"The translation of the spell is " may you be barren". Hermione most likely won't be able to have anymore children."

"You- you mean to tell me my wife can't have anymore children, that there is no spell or potion for witches and wizards who have this problem?"he asked as a tear fell down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, we have worked for years on spells and potions, but none of them have been succesful." the healer said sadly.

" Also, when the spell hit , Hermione, it hit one of the embryo's," she said slowly.

"No," Draco choked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but the embryo didn't survive. We have your wife on very strong potions to strengthen herself and the remaining embryo. We are hoping we can let the baby grow until about 7 months until the lungs and other organs will be strong enough for the baby to survive out of the womb" finished Healer Westin.

Silent tears fell down. Draco's face. How was he suppose to tell Leanna ? How was he suppose to handle this?

"Would you like me to tell everyone who is waiting?" she offered.

"No" He said hoarsly. " I'll tell them" he said as he got up and went out of the room.

* * *

><p>Leanna was sitting with her head on James' shoulder and her other hand holding Soni's when she saw her father walk back toward the group. The look on his face was not good.<p>

Leanna quickly got up and went over to him.

"Dad?" she asked.

He looked at the group and kneeled down to Leanna's height.

"Baby, you know how some mums and dads can't have children right?" he asked her.

Leanna nodded quickly.

" Mum got hit by a spell that made her unable to have anymore children" he said, trying to be strong and not cry.

The adults in the waiting room gasped.

" No" she trembled as tears came to her eyes.

"Also, we found out mum was having twins, the spell hit one of the babies, and that baby didn't make it" he said as he lost all control.

"NO! This can't be happening! It's not fair!" she said as she ran out the hospital doors, James running after her.

* * *

><p>AN I'm so sorry! This chapter was very sad for me to write, but it had to be done. More to come soon! A big thanks to everyone who reads and reviews, it means so much to me :)


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

* * *

><p>Harry Potter walked into his best friend's hospital room. The room was white with one window, it looked peaceful.<p>

She was pale. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply.

He walked over to the chair next to her bed and sat down. He put his warm hand on her cold one.

So many questions ran through his head, how would she react when she woke up?

Harry felt bad for his friend and his god-daughter. He only hoped Hermione was strong enough to overcome this battle.

"Mione, Leanna and Draco need you. Please pull through this, you're a strong witch."

After a while of just sitting there and thinking , he made his way back to the waiting room.

When he got there, Draco and Blaise were gone, while Selene and Ginny were still there.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Pans got so worked up she went into labor, so she and Ron are in the Maternity ward, and Blaise took Draco outside for some fresh air." said Ginny.

Harry nodded.

"Hermione is still asleep" he said sadly.

"Now all we can do is wait" said Ginny as she grasped his hand in hers.

* * *

><p>James and Leanna were sitting on the roof top of St Mungos. They were both silent as the gazed at the stars.<p>

"James, why is this happening to my family? Will we ever be normal?" Leanna asked.

James looked at his friend. Her eyes were watery and her hair all tangled. She looked beautiful.

"I don't know Leanna. I know it is tough growing up with Harry Potter as your father. People expect you to be just like him and just want to be your friend so they can brag. That's why I am cautious about who I pick as my friends." James replied.

Leanna nodded.

"Will my mom be ok?" she asked looking at him.

James saw a tear fall down her cheek. He brought up his hand and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"I promise she will be. She's one of the strongest witches in history." he replied.

He cupped her cheek in his hand and Leanna took in a deep breath and blushed, never having been touched like this by her best friend before, let alone any other guy either.

The two teens slowly leaned their heads toward other and soon their faces were inches apart, and without any warning, James placed his lips on Leanna's.

* * *

><p>The smell of sanitizer awoke Hermione. Her eyes were blurry and unfocused.<p>

_Am I in St. Mungos? _ She thought to herself.

"Mrs. Malfoy, so glad to see you're awake" said Healer Westin.

"What happened?" asked Hermione as Healer Westin checked her vitals.

"You were attacked by Astoria Greengrass" Healer Westin said sadly.

Hermiones eyes went big and her hands to her stomach.

"The babies?" She asked teary eyed.

"I'm sorry, we lost one of them. We are doing everything possible to ensure the survival of the the other baby" said the sympathetic Healer.

Hermione cried. Tears of saddness for the loss of one of her children, tears of joy that one was still alive.

"I also have to inform you, the spell you were attacked with, will prevent you from having anymore children. Your body will not be strong enough" said the healer.

"What about my eggs? Are they affected too?" asked Hermione.

"We can run a test if you would like. We could extract a few and test them." replied the healer.

Hermione nodded.

"If they are not affected. I would like them frozen. Maybe some day find a surrogate." Hermione replied.

"I will set you up with an appointment. Later this afternoon." The healer said as she left to inform Mr. Malfoy that his wife was awake.

* * *

><p>An - all hope is not lost. thank you for reading more to come soon :)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Two days later, Draco and Leanna sat with Hermione is her hospital room.

Leanna and Hermione were currently looking over the latest version of Hogwarts, A History, when Healer Westin came in with a smile on her face.

"Goodmorning, Hermione, Mr. Malfoy, Leanna" She said.

"Hello Healer Westin" Hermione replied as she put down her book.

"I have the results of your test and I'm happy to say you're eggs are indeed active. The spell only effected your uterus. You still will however have monthy cycles" Healer Westin said.

Hermione grimaced. She _really _hated that time of the month.

"So whats the next step?" asked Hermione.

"Well, here in the magical world, we can extract eggs every 6 months. Then they will be magically frozen until the time comes yourself and your husband would like another child. At that time we will collect Mr. Malfoy's sperm and fertilize your eggs and inject them into the surrogate"

Leanna blushed at the talk of her mother and fathers, um, baby making equpment.

" I think I'll go get a butter beer" said Leanna as she quicky left the room.

Hermione chuckled.

"How often is this type of procedure done?" Draco asked, whom was now sitting on the bed next to Hermione.

"More often than most think. It was not common of one to speak of such things in the past." replied the doctor.

"Ok, so how may eggs were you able to extract?" asked Hermione,

"With the potion we gave you, we were able to get 18 eggs. When the time comes, only a few of them will be used." Said Healer Westin.

"When will my wife be able to come home?" Draco asked.

"We are keeping her for observation for a couple of more days. Friday she most likely be able to go home. We will give you a perscription for the potions for your therapy, and I suggest you take it easy. Your body will be weak for sometime."

Hermione nodded and leaned into Draco.

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks later, Hermione and Ginny were visiting the twins at Pansy and Ron's cottage.<p>

Hermione held 2 week old baby girl, Sage while Ginny was holding her brother, Duncan. They both had deep red hair, fair skin, and Pansy's green eyes.

"How are you feeling, Mione?" asked Pansy.

"I'm ok. Feeling a little tired. Its and effect of the potions I'm on." Hermione replied.

" Are you going back to work soon?" asked Ginny.

Hermione shook her head.

"It will be safer for the baby to relax as much as possible. Draco makes enough for us to survive without me working." she said.

"Plus he's loaded" said Pansy.

The three girls laughed, and Sage started to fuss.

"Time to feed you little one" said Hermione as she handed Sage over to Pansy.

"When do you go back to St. Mungos for your next check-up?" asked Ginny.

"I go every Wednesday. They want to keep a very close look on the development of the baby. They also give me a weekly potion to help keep my uterus from rejecting the baby." replied Hermione.

"So why can't they do that when you and Draco want to have other children? Why would you have to have a surrogate?" asked Ginny.

"Right now, my uterus is very weak, the potions they have me taking, strenghten it enough to carry a baby, but not to full term. The spell damaged my uterus so much, that when I have the baby, they are going to have to remove it." said Hermione sadly.

"I do hope Greengrass gets the Kiss" said Ginny bittery.

Hermione just frowned.

* * *

><p>A week later the Daily Prophet released the details of Astoria Greengrass' trial.<p>

She was convicted on two counts of attempted murder, one count of capital murder and one count performing an illegal spell.

She was fined 10,000 Galleons, stripped of her magic and wand and sentenced to life in Azkaban, without the possibility of parole. She will be held in the high level section of the prison and is only allowed 1 visitor per month for 1 hour, supervised by Azkaban Gaurds.

* * *

><p>AN Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am not sure how many more chapters I will be adding to the story but I do know I have alot of Ideas in my head. Enjoy :)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

A/N- This is a short chapter, kind of a filler to progress the story. There are only a few chapters left, and I hope you enjoy how the story ends :)

* * *

><p>When Hermione reached her 6 month of pregnancy at the end of January, she was ordered to be on full time bed rest. She was very weak and in alot of pain.<p>

Leanna was granted time off so she could tend to her mother. Her teachers sent her assignments weekly by owl. She was at the top of the class, just like her mother was and had no trouble completing her work.

Leanna was reading next to her sleeping mother one afternoon, when an owl tapped from the window.

It was Hedwig.

She smiled, fed the owl a treat and untied the letter.

_Dear Lea,_

_Soni and I miss you so much! School is not the same. We hope Aunt Mione is doing ok. Hogwarts is having Valentines Day Ball the Friday after the holiday and I know you may be helping your mum and all but, I was wondering if you would meet me there, and well, go with me? I really like you, and I want to ask you something, only in person though. I do hope you can go. I miss my Lea. Write back soon_

_James_

Leanna blushed and glanced at the Tiffany charm bracelet James had gotten her for Christmas. It had a heart charm with a small diamond right in the middle.

She knew she wanted to be James' girlfriend. But she was not sure of his feelings, although she should know from the kiss he gave her all those months ago at St. Mungos. The most they did was hold hands occasionally in the corridors. Nothing was ofiicial yet.

Just then, Draco popped his head in the door.

"Hey Princess" he smiled as he whispered.

Leanna got up and went into the hallway with her father and he quietly closed the door.

"Hi Daddy" she said as she raised on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"How has mum been?" he asked.

"Mostly sleeping." she said.

"James asked me to go to the Valentines Day ball next month. Do you think I can go and stay the night at Hogwarts ?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course you may, sweetheart." He said taking her into his arms. "I will even give you some Galleons to get a proper outfit"

"Thank You, Daddy. I promise I will come back bright and early the next day" said Leanna

" Ok, but the baby may be born by then so you may get to go back sooner." he said.

"Thanks Daddy" replied a smiling Leanna.

Now that her father was home, Leanna made her way to her room to write James back.

_Dear James._

_I miss you too! Mum has been sleeping a lot and is in pain sometimes. I'm glad I can be here with her so I don't worry as much. I would LOVE to go to the Valentine's Day dance with you! My father is even going to let me go shopping for a proper outfit. Let Soni know that I will be needing her assistance and I miss her as well. I miss Hogwarts, but I will be back before you know it._

_Love _

_Lea xoxo_

Leanna sent her letter off to James, dreaming of the upcoming dance.

* * *

><p>AN I just want to take a minute to thank the readers whom have reviewed this story. They mean so much to me!

**CrunchyMunchers, imy321, dogloverx02, kogomesdance, xoxfiaxox, NinjaBearClaw, hottopicgirl, EmoPrincess21, BamBooks15, Alone-in-Life, TwinzLover, whskykitty74**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter more to come soon :)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A/N- This story is almost over, two more chapters left :( Lets see where it goes from here

* * *

><p>In the early hours of Feb 3, Hermione awoke to a dampness underneath her body.<p>

"Draco!" she yelled into the adjoining room, wincing as a contraction hit.

Hair disheveled and pajamas wrinkled, a wide eyed Draco ran into the room.

"Is it time?!" he asked as he began to help her out of bed.

Hermione nodded and winced as a contraction hit.

Leanna, who had heard her mother yell, ran into the bedroom as well. She saw the state of her mother and knew what she had to do.

"I will grab your bag and floo to St Mungo's to alert them you are coming , Mum" said Leanna as she quckly grabbed the packed bag and flooed off.

When Hermione was able toget out of the bed, Draco cautiously brought her to the fire place where he flooed the both of them to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Leanna sat in the Maternity waiting room. Her curls were wild and her pink and black satin pajamas were not keeping her warm at all.<p>

Harry, and a 7 month pregnant Ginny came into the waiting room by floo.

Leanna got up and hugged Harry.

"Hi Uncle Harry" she said.

"Hey Lea, Ron went to get James form school so he can be here with you. Lily is staying with Pansy and the babies" he said.

"Thank you" Leanna said as she smiled.

"How are you feeling Auntie Gin?" sahe asked as she sat next down to her.

"I'm ok sweetie. How's your Mum"" he asked.

Leanna frowned. "In pain. Dad's in there now trying to comfort her"

The three heard a door open and a scream,

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN, I WILL CASTRATE YOU YOU PEVERTED GIT!"

Draco came running out of the room as white as a ghost. His black satin pajamas made him look even paler.

Harry laughed.

"She said that the last time too."

Leanna giggled.

Ron and James came through the floo.

"James!" Leanna said as she ran into his arms.

"Hey Lea, I've missed you" James said as he lowered his lips to kiss hers.

"Stop those lips buddy" said Harry as he pulled James away from Leanna.

Leanna blushed. James pulled away from his father and glared. He took is cloak off and walked over to Leanna and put his cloak aroud her, took her hand and walked over the the seats and the two began talking, hands still clasped together.

The three men rolled their eyes and shook thier heads while Ginny just looked on smirking.

* * *

><p>At 5:27 am, Caelum Alexander Malfoy was born via magical C-section. He weighed exactly 5 pounds and was 18 inches long. He had fine brown hair and at the moment, his eyes were deep blue. He had Hermione's facial features.<p>

Caelum's lungs were weak and he couldn't breath on his own, so he was being kept in an incubator on oxygen until his lungs grew stonger.

Leanna sat in a rocking chair near the window in her mothers hospital room. Hermione was currently sleeping after the surgery.

Hermione's healer came in with Caelum in his incubator. She took him out and brought him over to Leanna.

He was swaddled in a blue blanket and was lightly snoring.

"Hey there Caelum, I'm your big sister." she said softly as she rocked him.

Draco came over and and sat down next to his daughter. Leanna carefully laid the baby in his arms.

"He's so tiny. Was I this small asked Leanna?"

"You were a couple of pounds bigger. Your mother was in labor for 18 hours." Draco said.

Draco looked at his son, remembering the day Leanna was born.

"You should get some sleep sweetie. Uncle Harry and James are waiting for you. You are staying with them until your mother and I come home."

"Ok dad" said Leanna yawning.

"Hey Leah?" asked Draco.

"Yeah Dad?" she replied.

"Don't grow up to fast, I miss my little girl" he said.

Leanna smiled and went over and kissed Draco on his cheek.

"I'll always be your little girl, daddy" she said and then left the room.

Draco looked at his sleeping wife, confident she would be fine when she woke up.

He decided that he was the happiest and luckiest man in the world.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

21 year old Leanna stood on her old balcony looking over the grounds of her parents home. It truly was a beautiful home. Tents were set up out in the spacious yard and would be lit up with twinkling fairies when the sun set.

There were about 200 people in attendance for her big day.

Her blonde curls were halfway pulled back in a butterfly diamond clip, with a sheer veil attached to it. Her white dress was simple but elegant. Strapless and falling just to her feet, with a small diamond chain going accross her waist.

Leanna looked down at her engagement ring, a 1 carat princess cut diamond, with small pink saffires and alternating diamonds covering the side of the ring.

She sighed. She was getting married. To the love of her life. And she couldn't be happier.

A knock sounded on her door.

"Come in" she said walking back into the room.

"Lea?" said a small voice from the door.

A small brown haired, blue eyed boy came in, dressed in a tux.

"Hey Caelum" said Leanna as she sat down at her vanity.

"Hi. Mum said to tell you dad will be up in a bit with Reha" he said sitting on Leanna's old bed and taking a puff of his inhaler.

Caelum had developed a case of asthma from his lungs not being fully developed when he was born. No potion was able to help with his attacks when he had them, but found muggle medications did.

A toddler no older than two came waddling in, her brown ringlets in pigtails and her big brown eyes sparlkled, she had her fathers facial features and mothers beauty and colors. She wore a white dress that went to her knees and a pink sash around the middle. The flower crown on her head was lopsided as she had been trying to take it off.

With the help of Pansy, Draco and Hermione were able to add little Reha to the family. Pansy had carried her to full term and had a safe and quick delivery.

" eah" Reha said as she put her arms up to Leanna.

"Hey pumpkin" said Leanna cuddling her sister.

"Pitty eah" said Reha as she patted Leanna's hair.

"You are to sweetie" said Leanna giving her a kiss.

"Reha!" Leanna heard her father calling.

"In here dad" said Leanna into the hallway.

Draco and Hermione came into the room. Draco was also dressed in a tux and Hermione in a burgundy spaghetti strapped gown. Her messy curls were pulled back in the same clip Leanna had.

"Oh sweetie, you look radiant" said a teary eyed Hermione.

"Mum, dont make me cry and ruin my makeup" said Leanna as she handed Reha to her mother.

"Mama, ookie?" asked Reha.

"After my little darling" said Hermione.

"Now." said Reha pouting. Draco chucckled

"Come to daddy, we will get you that cookie" he said taking the toddler.

Reha smirked' "Ove ooo daddy" said Reha as she cuddled Draco.

"You're going to spoil her dad" said Leanna rolling her eyes.

"You look beautiful, darling" said Draco as he kissed her cheek and left the room.

"The ceremony is about to start. I'm goimg to get Caelum in line to go down the isle." said Hermione.

Reha was the flower girl and Caelum the ring bearer.

"Are Soni and Lily ready?" asked Leanna as she took her pink and white rose boquet into her hands.

"Yes, they are waiting for you downstairs" said Hermione as she left.

Draco came back to escort his daughter down the aisle.

"You ready to become a wife?" asked Draco softly.

"Are you ready to let your little girl go?" she asked coyly.

"I will never let you go, you will always be my little girl" He said.

" I love you, Daddy" said Leanna as she hugged Draco.

Draco held his arm out and Leanna took it, ready to become Mrs. James Potter.

* * *

><p>An Next Chapter, Epilouge. Hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writting it :)


	19. Epilouge

Epilogue.

Thank you so much for reading! I enjoyed the reviews and writing this story. I do have another story in mind that hopefully I will begin writing soon. It is a bit dark and Draco and Hermione will be OOC. Enjoy the epilogue.

* * *

><p>Draco sat on his favorite overstuffed couch in the parlor. He was going through a photo album filled with pictures of himself, his wife and their three children.<p>

He glanced at a picture of Leanna and James on their wedding day. Smiles bright and so grown up. he was proud of his little girl. The next was a picture of Caelum winning an award for creating a potion and a spell that would bring the ability back to barren women to be able to have children. Hermione was so proud of him and cried for days, happy that she would be the first to regain that ability.

You see before Hermione gave birth, she decided to keep her uterus. She had a feeling that someday she would again be able to give birth.

Yes hermione was in her 40's, but in the wizarding world, that was quite young and most women could conceive well past the age of 60.

The next was a picture of the entire family, at Reha's graduation, she like her sister and mother was Head Girl, top of the class and the witch whom held the highest grades of a Ravenclaw graduate. She only fell 2 points shy of surpassing her mother's scores, which were still the highest in Hogwarts history.

Draco looked up as Hermione walked in with their 5 year old twin boys, Alexander and Anthony, Alex and Ant for short. Hermione got her way this time with muggle names.

He was extremely happy Hermione was able to give birth once again. He knew she felt a part of her was missing those years. He was very proud of his son, he was very proud of all his children's accomplishments.

Ant and Alex were opposits in alot of ways.

Ant had blond curly hair, brown eyes and looked like a male version of Hermione.

Alex had brown straight hair, sliver blue eyes and looked like Draco.

Ant was loud and outgoing, while Alex was quiet and reserved.

"Hello Darling" said Hermione as she sat next to Draco on the couch.

Draco kissed Hermione's temple.

"Hello love" he replied.

The twins were on the rug in front of the fireplace playing with their toys.

"What are you up too?" asked Hermione.

"Reminiscing" he replied, showing her the photo album.

"I can't believe we are going to be Grandparents" said Hermione.

"Hmmm." Draco said.

"Our little Leah is having a baby" he relpied.

Hermione smiled.

"I think our life is finally perfect" said Hermione.

"Love, its been perfect all along." Draco replied. "Are the children coming to dinner?"

"Yes, Leah and James, Reha is bringing Darrien, and Caelum and Peter have an annoucement to make" said Hermione.

"Think we may be inheriting a son-in law in the future?' asked Draco.

"If that's what makes them happy" said Hermione snuggling into her husband.

"Hmm yes. As long as they're happy" said Draco.

Many changes had been made throught the wizarding world, and many had to adapt to this new modern cuture. Some families stood by the old ways, while others, like the Malfoy's Weasley's Potter's and Zabini's welcomed changes with their opened arms.

Wizarding kind did find they enjoyed Muggle and modern cultures, such as amusement parks, movie theaters, shopping malls and most of all driving expensive cars and learning new sports.

And for the first time in history, Muggles and Wizarding kind, combined thier world, and co existed, together.

The End.


End file.
